In performing patterning on a substrate using a vacuum evaporation method, a method in which evaporation is performed while an evaporation source is moved relative to a substrate such that a film thickness is uniformized has been proposed.
An angle of incidence of evaporated particles increases from 0° (normal incidence) as a place at which the evaporated particles are deposited recedes from an evaporation source in a surface of a substrate on which the evaporated particles are deposited. For this reason, a speed at which a deposition film is deposited in a direction which is perpendicular to the substrate becomes slower as a place at which the evaporated particles are deposited recedes from the evaporation source. When a speed at which the deposition film is deposited differs at each point in the surface, non-uniformity occurs with regard to a film thickness. The evaporation source is moved relative to the substrate in one direction which is perpendicular to the substrate to prevent this phenomenon. Angles of incidence of evaporated particles at the same point in the surface of the substrate are continuously changed in consideration of a direction in which the evaporation source is moved relative to the substrate while the evaporation is performed. The evaporation source is moved relative to the substrate so that an average of the angles of incidence of the evaporated particles over time while the evaporation is performed can be uniformized in the surface. Thus, the film thickness can be uniformized.
In the above-described method, with regard to a direction which is parallel to the substrate and is perpendicular to a direction in which the evaporation source is moved relative to the substrate, the film thickness needs to be separately corrected. For example, a method of moving a film thickness correction plate provided between the evaporation source and the substrate together with the evaporation source has been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1).